


PikaChu created a chatroom

by kittyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humour, Pining, Some Swearing, a warning about that, dumb stuff happens, fun times, there may also be some accidental sexting so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyuuri/pseuds/kittyuuri
Summary: Dumb kids act dumb in a dumb group chat. Yuri is done with everyone's shit.(That's it. That's the fic.)





	PikaChu created a chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> so i was lying awake at 1am last night because my mind decided to plan out three yuri on ice fics before letting me fall asleep so here you go, another chatroom fic to the already oversaturated collection :') hope you guys enjoy!

**_PikaChu_** _created a chatroom_  
  
**_PikaChu_** _renamed the chatroom to **Skating fam TM**_  
  
**_PikaChu_** _added **Katsudon** , **Victuuri** , **CutieBoy** , **LionTheLeo** , **xXYuriXx** and **SexyThang** to **Skating fam TM**_  
  
**PikaChu [6:19PM]:** ayo waddup fammm  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:19PM]:** what is this  
  
**CutieBoy [6:19PM]:** hello everyone~  
  
**PikaChu [6:19PM]:** eheuhuehueheuheuuuu  
  
**Victuuri [6:19PM]:** ooh a chatroom!! now we can all talkaawfehjksdfbkrp;’[  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:20PM]:** what  
  
**PikaChu [6:20PM]:** yuuri, yurio, chris where are youuu  
  
**Victuuri [6:21PM]:** sorry makka attacked me  
  
**Katsudon [6:21PM]:** so that’s where he ran off to  
  
**Victuuri [6:21PM]:** babe  <333  
  
**Katsudon [6:21PM]:** <333333  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:21PM]:** gross  
  
**PikaChu [6:21PM]:** yuuri!!  <3 <3 yuriooo!!!! <3  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:22PM]:** that’s not my name  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:22PM]:** and why do i only get one heart  
  
**CutieBoy [6:22PM]:** leo why is your name lion the leo and not the other way around?  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:22PM]:** idk originality :/  
  
**SexyThang [6:24PM]:** ayyy what’s up my bitchezzz  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:24PM]:** not your bitch  
  
**SexyThang [6:24PM]:** binch  
  
**PikaChu [6:24PM]:** yay the whole gang is here!! welcome to hell!!!!!  
  
**_xXYuriXx_** _left **Skating fam TM**_  
  
**_PikaChu_** _added **xXYuriXx** to **Skating fam TM**_  
  
**PikaChu [6:25PM]:** bitch you thought you could escape my love  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:25PM]:** fuck you  
  
**Victuuri [6:25PM]:** yurio watch your language please!  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:25PM]:** fuck you you’re not my dad  
  
**Victuuri [6:25PM]:** *gasps* where did i go wrong raising you…  
  
**CutieBoy [6:25PM]:** yurio why do you have x’s in your name i’m getting vivid flashbacks to my emo days  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:26PM]:** gh you used to be emo?? omg do you have pics  
  
**PikaChu [6:26PM]:** i’ll send them over ;)  
  
**CutieBoy [6:26PM]:** what no wait what why and how do you have pictures you didn’t even know me back then  
  
**PikaChu [6:27PM]:** i have my ways ;)  
  
**Katsudon [6:27PM]:** phichit’s a hacker for the secret service in his spare time  
  
**PikaChu [6:27PM]:** shh don’t expose me like this  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** why is your name cutie boy you’re not even that cute  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:26PM]:** and it’s edgy. like me  
  
**CutieBoy [6:28PM]:** my feelings are hurt? yurio i thought you were a good kid  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** shut up  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** i’m not a kid i’m a Man  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** also you’re literally only like 1 year older  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** so by your logic you’re also a kid  
  
**PikaChu [6:28PM]:** watch out guys we’ve got an Angsty Teen TM in our midst  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:28PM]:** f u  
  
**CutieBoy [6:29PM]:** *2 years  
  
**CutieBoy [6:29PM]:** and i’m fine with that as long as daddy buys me candy  <3  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** …  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** …gUANg HOGN??? is there Something youre not Telling ME??? ???? /  
  
**SexyThang [6:29PM]:** so you’re a daddy’s boy, eh?  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:29PM]:** …  
  
**CutieBoy [6:29PM]:** <3 <3 <3 we’re still face timing tonight right?  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** wait what  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** Leo???  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** and GH???????  
  
**CutieBoy [6:29PM]:** i miss you babe  <33333  
  
**PikaChu [6:29PM]:** why was I not told about this is our friendship a Lie  
  
**Victuuri [6:30PM]:** aww congrats guys!  
  
**Katsudon [6:30PM]:** congratulations! :)  
  
**LionTheLeo [6:30PM]:** …thanks  
  
**PikaChu [6:30PM]:** well if you guys will excuse me I’m gonna go cry a lil because my EX best friends decided to leave me out on this Very Important News and I wasn’t even the first to know bc GH basically spilled to everyone  
  
**Katsudon [6:30PM]:** salty much  
  
**CutieBoy [6:30PM]:** he’s just bitter he doesn’t have a bf  
**PikaChu [6:30PM]:** yuuri i thought you were on my side!  
  
**xXYuriXx [6:30PM]:** i thought you left  
  
**PikaChu [6:31PM]:** why does the world hate me :((((((  
  
**SexyThang [6:33PM]:** it’s okay you still got me  
  
**SexyThang [6:33PM]:** ;)

********** **

  


***

  


**Victuuri [8:34PM]:** knock knock  
  
**CutieBoy [8:36PM]:** who’s there?  
  
**Victuuri [8:36PM]:** boo  
  
**CutieBoy [8:36PM]:** …boo who  
  
**Victuuri [8:36PM]:** aww why are you crying hahahahha xD  
  
**CutieBoy [8:36PM]:** …  
  
**Katsudon [8:36PM]:** victor…idk how to break it to you but literally everyone knows that joke so it’s not really funny  
  
**Victuuri [8:36PM]:** it’s okay I find it funny! hahahahah xDDD  
  
**SexyThang [8:36PM]:** why are we friends again

  


***

__  
[Private Message: **PikaChu** to **Katsudon** ]

 **PikaChu [8:36PM]:** yuuri…your boyfriend’s kind of really lame

 **Katsudon [8:36PM]:** i know

 **Katsudon [8:36PM]:** i don’t know how i put up with him when he’s cracking bad jokes every 5 minutes

 **Katsudon [8:36PM]:** like we’re lying awake at night when suddenly he feels the need to tell a fart joke

 **PikaChu [8:36PM]:** lol classic victor

 **PikaChu [8:36PM]:** good luck putting up with that for the rest of your life after you get married

 **PikaChu [8:36PM]:** hurry up and get gold already

 **Katsudon [8:37PM]:** i’m working on it :’)

  


***

**PikaChu [3:01AM]:** is anyone awake

 **PikaChu [3:01AM]:** do you guys know that old el paso ad where they’re like arguing over whether soft or hard tacos are better

 **PikaChu [3:01AM]:** so like…soft tacos or hard tacos?

 **PikaChu [3:06AM]:** 3 read…i see you lurkers

 **PikaChu [3:11AM]:** 4 read now

 **PikaChu [3:11AM]:** come on guys i didn’t create this chatroom to be disrespected like this

 **xXYuriXx [3:12AM]:** go to sleep you soft taco

 **xXYuriXx [3:12AM]:** (i hate soft tacos)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know how it was, i really do appreciate comments and feedback! ^^  
> i'm not sure how often i will update this since it took like 2 years to format but i'm on holidays right now so hopefully soon!  
> i might also write the other two fics i have planned sometime...but who knows :/
> 
> also, if it wasn't obvious:  
> PikaChu is Phichit, Katsudon is Yuuri, Victuuri is Victor (ofc he uses his and Yuuri's ship name), xXYuriXx is Yuri, SexyThang is Chris, CutieBoy is Guang-Hong and LionTheLeo is Leo :)


End file.
